Ronin arc
by Tejina Shinsen
Summary: This is my first attempt into the Ronin storyline... Don't hurt me please.... *Cringes prepared to dive out of the way of fireballs and everything else that can be thrown her way
1. Prologue

Part one

This fic was written by me... It was toying around with ideas. The Elven armors belong to me, as well as thier bearers... 

The others don't... And don't worry, I'll return the kawaii bishi when I'm done. It wouldn't do to keep kawaii bishi to myself... esspecially since there are many other authors who right these guys with so much better quality... (in other words bear with me please... this is my first attempt at a Ronin Warrior fic...)

This takes place in my own little universe, just because I don't want to try and figure out where it fits in in the series...

++++Prologue++++

One thousand years ago 

Yuurei watched in horror as she saw she was too late to stop the warriors from attacking each other. The smallest two warriors were still locked in combat. 

"Estel Fëa! Suiko! NO!" She charged into the fray hoping she wasn't too late. She felt the others were starting to wake and wondered if they had canciled each other's powers out. Amiko heard her friend's yell and ducked under Suiko's trident throwing one of the stones from the pouch at her hip in the direction behind him, taking out one of the enemy soldiers. The blue armored Ronin helped her up and kept her between Aelin, Naur and Mel, who had changed sides teaming up with Lómë two weeks before.

"Ane Kara... Come on... You know Lómë works with Talpa... He'll just use you to try to take over. What about your promise to Yuurei-san?" The girl said looking at the pink armored girl. She raised her bow lifting an arrow to it, aiming straight at the smaller girl.

She saw the small purple warrior step back further reaching for another stone from her pocket, jumping up into the trees. Hrivë held out his hand and created a patch of ice for the blue armored figure to slip on. Taur caught them both in vines pulling them over to where he stood with two of the other armors. The two hugged the blue armored boy checking to see if he was okay. The girl went to her sub armor looking at the three that had treated her like a sister.

"What took you so long Telepë?" Taur asked as she bounded over.

"The village was attacked at the same time. Is it just the four of us?" She asked meaning herself, the girl in purple armor, him, and the one in gold, who was helping the other blue armored warrior back.

Lómë laughed seeing the others scatter. He looked over to the warrior in copper next to him. 

"Make sure that we get the orbs."

"Yes Lord." She nodded and shimmered disapearing.

Hours later

Amiko shivered biting back tears. The large tiger padded over to her nudging her lightly to get her to pet him. She did and looked at the others.

"It's just us now isn't it?" She asked feeling tired of walking. Rekka picked up the small girl and put her on the tiger.

"We're not sure yet." He said as the others returned after scouting around.

"It's safe for now. Maybe we should make camp. There's no way we'll make it to the village before dark." The boy in green said. Amiko let her armor leave completly, she was dressed in a purple kimono with her long brown hair pulled back in a matching ribbon. She didn't look much older than Suiko's fifteen years. 

"I'll go hunt." She said disappearing into the woods. Yuurei shifted into her fox form following after her knowing that the girl had a habbit of getting lost.

"We should stay together!" Shin followed after them. He immiedietly stopped hearing them splashing in a river and thought better of walking up on the two women. He had seen them both fight and knew that they wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them withouy losing some body part.

He walked back towards the camp. Stopping when he heard Amiko scream.

When he got there, Amiko was holding Yuurei close, backing away from the man who had struck her friend. It was one of the warriors they had faced earlier, dressed in a blood red armor.

Ancient stepped between the two of them. "Now's not the time..." He said simply. Yuurei nodded weakly, telling her friend she was okay. 

"Amiko, give me Estel Fëa." She whispered. There was a faint shimmer and the small girl handed over the rune holding her armor. Yuurei ran off shifted into her fox form again. _I won't let them get to the armors... I can have more power than other side. And with Estel Fëa, they'd be able control everything. _

To be continued..

[Part two][1]

   [1]: RWfic2.htm



	2. chapter one

Part two

Disclaimers and author's note on first chapter

++++Two armors++++

Japan (a thousand years later)

> "Laurë!" Jordan turned hearing the name. The girl who had screamed was being held by a boy in blue armor. A net was wrapped around her neck preventing her from breaking away. He pulled it tightly making the girl, who was dressed in dark pink to stop fighting him, trying to pull the netting away.
> 
> "Mel!" Jordan reached for her trying to get to her. Lightning hit the ground before him, stopping him from going any further.
> 
> "Bring Estel Fëa to lord Talpa, and maybe we'll let you see your girlfriend again." A figure in a smoky gray armor said as he lowered the staff, which he had used to call the lightning. 
> 
> A girl in purple screamed trying to break free from another man who held her, this one in green. It was clear he was trying to protect the girl.
> 
> "ANE!"

"No..." Jordan thought as he sat up in his hotel room. He felt as if someone was watching him and reached to turn on the light. A woman dressed in a white flowing kimono blinked back the light.

"About time you woke up Laurë. I"m sorry that I had to force a dream to you, but they chose you, and with with the other side gaining Taur already, I need your help to find Estel Fëa." She said calmly. Jordan felt the rune stone that hung around his neck glow faintly as if knowing who the woman was. His mind was still fuzzy. 'With the two of us together it should draw her out of hiding."

"Telepë."

The woman nodded to him. "I'm glad that your spirit remembers me. It's also good to see that it chose a body much like the last one." She smiled and he blushed pulling the blanket over his legs. She laughed. 

_For waking up with a strange woman in my room... I'm remarkably calm....Though Somehow I don't think that this is the first time that she's walked in on me... And this time I seem to be more clothed._ He thought looking at her. "And yours hasn't changed at all, though, you are Elf, not Human." 

"And you already act the same. Now, get some clothes on, we have work to do." She tossed him the slacks that were lying across the chair behind her and walked out of the room. He watched as her clothes shimmered with each step, turning into a pair of tight jeans and short boots with a baggy white blouse over it. Her hair went from white to a rich black with red highlights.

_ I think this might be a mistake..._ He thought as he quickly got dressed, grabbing the yellow tee from where he had tossed it earlier.

He caught up with the strange girl in the lobby. She was talking to a girl with blue hair and violet eyes dressed in a skirt and blouse. She didn't look much older than thirteen or fourteen. The girl looked at him and paled slightly. _Wonder what's up._

Jordan felt a wave of anger hit him as he looked at the girl.

"Not now Davis." The black haired girl said grabbing his arm. "I'll explain what you missed while you slept." She said leading the two of them outside, careful to keep herself between the two. Once they were in the safety of the shadows Jordan moved the shape shifter.

"You were in the village when it was destroyed." He growled. "What happened to Kara?" He growled remembering a girl that he had loved living in the village. 

"You aren't the only one who lost family there Laurë." She said staying back away from him. There was a shimmer of gold light and the smell of European flowers as he armored up and grabbed her. "Laurë! Let go... I don't know what happened to her." She gasped. Yuurei tried to pull him off her.

"Stay out of this Elf." He back handed her, sending her flying back. He looked over realizing what he did. 

"Let her go." Jordan looked over at the speaker as he drew one of two swords. 

Kayura was thrown to the ground.

"Rekka! Laurë! No." The other girl threw herself between the gold armored boy and the red Ronin.

Ryo looked at the girl remembering her from somewhere. The gold armor looked familiar as well.

"They're both Elven armor. Yuu-chan, Please, get Laurë to calm himself... I'll deal with Wildfire." Kayura said darting past the two of them. She stayed behind Ryo rubbing her neck lightly. 

Two hours later: Mia's house

The others all looked at Jordan and Yuurei. Jordan was still glaring at Kayura, but he had refrained from killing her for the time being.

"I lost contact with two of them. One I know is here in Japan... The other was taken, that's the only way I could lose the Taur Rune. The other warriors were taken by Talpa about the time that Kayura was taken. If he was ever killed.. Then Lómë had orders to bring him back. His armor allows him to turn back time. Only problem is... He needs the others to do anything drastic." Yuurei said from where she sat on the floor near the couch, which was filled with, Kento, Rowen, Mia, and Yuli. The other couch held Jordan, Ryo, Sage and Cye, while the chair was occupied by Kayura, who looked as if she was ready to bolt if Jordan moved.

"What's this last one like?" Ryo asked.

"She's an animal person. And would be wearing a necklace like the two of us, only it would have a purple stone." Jordan said remembering her. "She was a kid last time all of us were together. The only full blooded human of the group." She had brown hair and large green eyes. Though... I'm not sure if that will change."

"It didn't with the Ronin." Mia said looking at him. 

There was noise outside the house. The Ronins and the two Elven warriors stood. Yuurei growled low feeling the darkness around them. "We have to get out of here. It's Lómë..." She said in a low whisper. "Gomen, I put you in danger." She bowed.

"I'll get them to the neither realm," Kayura said. "With luck they'll follow us and leave you alone."

"You think I'm going to let them search for her alone? I can handle a couple of warriors..." Jordan started.

"No you can't. You're not fully wakened yet... And I don't want to risk destroying anyone just yet." Yuurei grabbed his arm and pulled him through the gate. The noise outside silenced.

"The two of them better know what they're doing." Ryo muttered then looked at Mia, who was pouring over a few books trying to find a clue to where they'd find the purple armor.

"I doubt that those will be of much help Mia That's the legends of our armor." 

"I thought I saw a passage once about the nine they were talking about." She smiled and held up the passage.

> > I'm not sure if this happens to be commenting on the Ronin armor... But there's a passage that tells about nine warriors who were friends, split up by a war. Four stayed in the mortal realm, while the other five disappeared...

"Mia That's your grandfather's handwriting isn't it?"

Mia nodded and skimmed the pages some more.

"Found it. 

> > Three shall be reborn. One in a jungle, one in a desert. The last shall be born in the place where it all began. 
>> 
>> The jungle warrior shall disappear, waking the elf that lead them all. The desert warrior shall be found within two risings, and the third shall find the ones that can help them defeat the evil. 
>> 
>> The Ronin will know her when they see her, at a festival. She will be dressed in Korin's colors, which will look right, yet wrong."

"Looks like Sage is destined to meet this one."

"Shut up Rowen."

"But he's right." Kento agreed walking in from the kitchen with a sandwich.

"I don't care if he's right." Sage said walking out the door to meditate.

A week later

Jordan looked over at Kayura. 

"You know I'm sorry about attacking you before."

"Don't mention it." She said as Yuurei and the other warlords walked up. 

"Considering I didn't know what was going on..."

"You still feeling bad about that Jordan?" Yuurei asked tossing a bundle at him. He caught it looking at her. 

"What's this?"

"Ryo and the others have figured out another part of the riddle. And we're going to a festival. Go get dressed. Cale, you make sure he doesn't get lost this time and the three of you escort him to Mia's?"

"You want him there in one piece?" Dais asked. Yuurei glared at him. 

"Okay, okay, alive. Got it." Cale said keeping the two separate. 

Kayura and Yuurei both walked up to the house. They were catching up on the past.

"You know, I missed you. When I felt you return I hoped it was for the best." Yuurei said then stopped, seeing White Blaze walking up. Sage was behind him.

"Korin." Yuurei said looking at him.

"The others are all pouring over one of the old books. Guess I don't have a lot of time to relax huh?" He said looking at the white dressed girl. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to catch up with someone."

"He's not the same man as my Korin." Yuurei said calmly, then noticed that he was troubled. "Go ahead Kayura. It's nice out, and you said that you had to see what you could do with Lady Mia," She said. Kayura laughed as she walked off.

"My Korin?" Sage asked looking at the white haired girl.

"He was my friend. The others started joking that there was something more between us because he would spend time near my tree meditating. They didn't realize it was because I would watch over him and make sure he wouldn't get hurt." She said as they walked deeper into the woods. "You do not mind me coming out here with you do you?" She asked.

"Not at all, I wanted to ask you some things anyway."

"Go ahead Sempai Korin"

"I think I like it when the warlords address me instead..."

"Would you prefer I call you Halo as well?" She asked hearing his muttered words.

"No, I'm Sage."

"Sage... I am Yuurei Kokitsune." She said with a slight bow. She then held out her hand. "It is an honor to meet you." She said with a smile causing him to bite back a laugh.

"No, the honor's mine." He said kissing her hand lightly.

She blushed and dropped her hand as White Blaze growled low. "Byakuen!" She snapped looking at him.

**Why don't you just make the rumors reality this time around Yuu-chan.** She looked at him going red.

"When we find Estel Fëa I'll make her teach you some manners." She growled low. The tiger bounded off.

"What was that about?" Sage looked at her puzzled.

"Ani was just making a bad joke." She said turning to leave.

"You could hear him?"

"Of course Sage. I'm not human. Animals tend to talk to Elf-born more than Humans." With that she started towards the house. "Oh, if the Warlords come with Jordan, it means you're going to be late. Ryo said something about having to pick up some of Kento's and Rowen's friends before we go to the festival."

"I forgot about it!" Sage gasped running to catch up with Yuurei, who laughed, covering her mouth.

"Race you Sage." She grinned as she started down the trail jumping over the few fallen branches as she went. Sage had to shift to his armor to actually keep up with the fleet-footed elf.

"Do I have to wear this?" Jordan asked looking in a mirror. Dais and Cale both nodded.

"Yuurei said she wanted you to fit in. Be glad we're not going to make you wear a girl's kimono after what you did to Kayura." Dais said as he finished with the American boy. 

"Great... And instead of the two of them helping me out with this... I'm stuck with her big brothers... Who both have a grudge against me?"

"You think this was my idea?" Dais asked glaring at him. "The previous wearer of your armor almost killed me twice before."

"Too bad he failed." Jordan growled reaching for his blade, then realized he wasn't in his armor. Sekhemet moved between the two of them.

"Kayura said he had to be alive. And I do think she meant he had to be unharmed." 

"This is going to be a long evening...." Cale said as he turned walking off to get ready himself. "And I don't see why they want all of us there."

"In case we don't get to her before Lómë does. Yuurei thinks that it might be a good idea to have all of us there to stop him."

To be continued...

[Part one][1]

[Part three][2]

   [1]: RWfic.htm
   [2]: RWfic3.htm



	3. chapter two

Part three

Disclaimers and author's note on first chapter

++++Amiko++++

Downtown   
Two hours after the last chapter

"Oh god... I can't believe you actually talked me into this." Amiko looked at her friend as she finished dealing with the last details of her costume.

"Oh come on, this will be great." She said pulling the two brown ponytails into knots to hold them back. Mian watched as she laced blue ribbon, matching the kimono that she wore, through the knots and in a loose braid through her hair. She finished by putting a small tiara made to look like stars across her brow.

"Oh, yeah right... You're in pants." Her friend grumbled biting back snapping at her in Chinese.

"You think this is my costume?" Amiko asked and giggled. "I wasn't going to walk around town in my costume all day. Besides, I need Michi to help me with the finishing touches, and you know that Mian."

"Oh right. I'm stuck in this ickie dress... And you were going to go as what may I ask?" She glared at her as a flash went off. The two girls looked up at the door where Michi and Aki stood. Aki smiled lowering her camera.

"Where'd you find the dress?" Aki asked remembering how the four of them had searched everywhere for the right dress.

"You'll never guess. Did you get the kimono for mine?" Ami asked looking at her hopefully.

Michi held up the bag. Took us forever, and we bumped into the guys while we were looking for it. Guess what. You're not the only one who was looking for one. We found out that Ryo's girlfriend's going in the same style. Ryo was trying to find an outfit to match."

Ami looked at the two girls. Aki was pulling off her blouse to get ready. Ami pulled out the kimono and tucked the hair out of her eyes. "Let's see here." She went to her closet and tossed her old kimono to Aki.

"Domo!" Aki said grinning as she held the orange kimono close. Over the back and arms were gold bamboo stalks, She slipped into the kimono. Ami looked at the pockets hanging on the back of the door and closed her eyes a second.

"You break one of my fans Aki, I swear I'm going to pound you into a pulp." She said taking out a fan with a tiger painted on it, handing it to her.

"You going to help with my hair. You know I can't get chopsticks to stay." She held up chopsticks that had little gold tigers dangling from them. 

"I'll work on her." Mian said motioning for the younger girl to join her on the bed so she could pull her long red hair back. Michi dragged Ami into the bathroom and started to work.

Michi finished by putting small butterflies and flowers along Ami's brow. She fidgeted slightly not wanting to really go through with this.

"Come on, you know Kento and Rowen asked us to go on a favor for them. We can't back out." Michi said as she finished pulling up her hair in a loose ponytail. Ami looked in the mirror and bit back a laugh as one of her brown locks decided to fight Michi's work and fell into her face in a loose curl.

"Yeah, but I'm not friends with them. You guys are."

"You need to meet some other people if you're going to have fun here in Japan. Besides, we set you up with the one guy that everyone would kill to date." She grinned warmly.

"Just like you're with Cye?" She asked. Michi squealed and glared at her.

"You talk in your sleep Michi."

"Figures." Amiko slipped into the green kimono and had Michi help her tie it around her waist. "God... How can people breath in these things. Mom tried to warn me about them before we moved back to Japan..." She gasped then breathed easier.

"You know, maybe we should have gone with something other than green. It looks right, but wrong on you somehow." She said as Amiko picked up a tube of purple lipstick.

"I know what you mean. Oh well." She applied the lipstick and stood looking at her. "What'cha think?"

"Looks natural on you. You sure your dad won't complain with you being out all night?"

"Not at all. He's cool with me disappearing for a while, as long as I check in." She said with a grin.

"Man wish my folks were like that." The two of them entered Ami's room and saw Aki was looking in the mirror. She turned back looking at the others.

"What do you think?"

Mian had applied orange make up to Aki, matching it with the kimono. She was standing in her sandals trying to look graceful.

"Mian, how'd you tame down the runt?" Michi asked standing behind Ami. Michi was wearing a blue kimono with small fish on it, her hair was pulled up in a twist, held in place by chopsticks with little fish dangling from them.

"Would you quit calling me that?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Just remember not to drip anything on that. It was my mothers." Ami said looking at her. She agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll stick with water and steamed rice. Mian tied it so tight I doubt I could eat."

"Good, this means we won't have to worry about you making us look bad." 

Ryo tugged at his collar. "I still can't believe after what happened two days ago, we're still going to the festival." He said looking at the others. 

"Oh come on. You know Mia's been wanting to do this for weeks." Cye said as he stopped Kento from grabbing a bag of chips.

"Oh come on, I haven't eaten all day."

"What about the snacks you had while we were at the mall?" Cye said looking at him.

"You promised not to say anything!"

"You know me. I can't lie." He said ducking his light swat. 

"You're lucky that we're setting you up with someone." Kento said looking at him. 

"Only because your date has a friend who just moved to town." Cye said as he jumped over the couch to put the chips back in the kitchen.

Mia came down the stairs dressed in a red kimono, matching Ryo's shirt. 

"Mia? That you?" Rowen asked amazed. 

"You look great." Ryo said looking at her. Kayura and Yuurei both walked down behind her dressed in kimonos as well. Jordan looked at Yuurei, who smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Wildfire." Kayura said with a grin.

"They spent all afternoon getting me ready." Mia said with a grin. Her hair was pulled back with combs that looked as if they were flames. 

"Fitting for the occasion don't you think?" Yuurei said knowing that the two of them were close.

"It wasn't my idea."

The clock rang seven. Kento and Rowen both gasped. "We're going to be late picking up the girls!"

"I'm amazed that the six of you would want us to go with you to the festival." Yuurei said politely.

"Considering you two say the last armor will be there... It might be a good idea to have you here so that we can find them."

Ami felt as if something was coming and looked out the window seeing the van pulling up. 

"Amiko! Your friends are here." Her father called from the door after a few minutes. 

"Okay, Thanks dad. Would you tell them we'll be there in a minute?" She asked searching for her ever present bag.

"You can leave it this once." Aki said grabbing her wrist. The two of them followed Mian and Michi down the stairs.

"You'd think that they'd be on time while we're half an our late." Kento said then heard a yelp as the quartet made their way down the stairs. 

"Damnit Aki! You almost made me break my..." She froze seeing the boys standing with Mia. 

"You okay?" Sage asked going to her side to help her up. 

"Huh... Hai. Domo Arigatoo." She said smiling. 

"You'll be sure to call if you're going to be late right?" Sho Tejina asked as he stood in the hall looking at his daughter and her friends.

"Don't worry Mr. Edwards, we'll bring her home safe and sound." Ryo said nodding. Aki and Kento had already stepped outside to talk.

Ami blushed and pulled herself out of Sage's arms. 

"So... I guess this means I'm with you eh Cye?" Mian asked with a grin. He nodded escorting her out of the house.

"I guess so. Mian right?"

"Yep. You sit next to me in Bio class." She said with a grin. 

Michi looked at Rowen. "You think we did a good choice with them?" She asked.

Amiko froze seeing the trio that were waiting outside. _ They look familiar... Almost as if I know them. Though the blond next to me I have the same feeling from... _

_ I wonder if she's the one that the passage was about._ Sage thought glancing back, noticing the others were watching her as well.

**It's her.** Jordan thought looking over at Yuurei. She nodded.

**Don't say anything to her about it yet. It will be safer for her if she doesn't know.**

**Than I was right.** Sage asked catching the tail end of their conversation. 

"Why you five so silent?" Ryo asked as he opened the door to let Mia into the van. The other girls followed her talking about everything they could think about. The guys sat next to their dates talking amongst themselves.

The pairs split up to go explore the festival. Amiko felt Sage place his arm in hers and looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Well...." She touched the rune hanging around her neck, remembering when it had been given to her. "I don't know, this might sound funny... But I think We know each other..." She said calmly. 

"You know, I've been thinking the same thing." He said as he lead her towards the area that the others had agreed to meet at.

Amiko looked at him.

"Sage! Ami!" Michi waved seeing them. "Come on book worm." She dragged Rowen towards them. 

"Michi!" Ami smiled raising her hand. 

The surrounding area started to feel more humid. Ami saw that both boys noticed it as well.

A figure in deep blue armor stepped out of the fish pond that went through the festival grounds. Amiko stepped back touching the rune lightly. It shimmered faintly.

"Korin. Would you get Rowen and Michi out of here." She asked in a low whisper. He looked at her.

"How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess..."

"AELIN! NO!" Yuurei ran towards the group. The four noticed she was dressed in white armor. The blue figure held out his hand and a blue orb crashed into her throwing her back into Jordan, who was running up in his gold armor. The two fell to the ground.

_ ....Aelin.... Those two looked like Laurë and Telepë...._ She thought as the bush near them erupted in a mass of vines. Sage pulled her back away from them as two more figures appeared. One was dressed in copper armor, the other a deep forest green.

"You know Telepë... You should have allowed us to just get her and Jordan."

The girl in white hadn't moved from where she was lying. Jordan picked her up gently and growled at the three figures.

"Laurë!" Amiko yelped as someone wrapped their arm around her.

"I'd stop struggling little one. I know there're animals around... But you even start to gather energy, or go into your armor... I'll make sure the pretty little blond boy's at one with his element." She saw a smoky gray armored hand holding a staff towards Sage.

"Sage! Ami!" Michi yelled looking at them. Rowen had disappeared. A man in blue armor with a bow appeared standing on a nearby roof aiming at the man holding Ami.

To be continued...

[Part two][1]

[Part four][2]

   [1]: RWfic2.htm
   [2]: RWfic4.htm



	4. Chapter three

Part three

Disclaimers and author's note on first chapter

++++New Warlord++++

A few seconds later

Ami glanced up seeing the man and nodded with her eyes. He let the arrow fly, freeing her. She turned grabbing the arrow, twisting it to make him drop the staff. 

"Thunder Shot!" The man yelled throwing her back. She moaned weakly as she skidded to a stop by the man who had come out of the water. 

"Amiko... you shouldn't be wading in the water without someone watching you." Ami shook her head to clear the memory. The man lowered the business end of the pike to her neck. She closed her eyes kicking out. "Leave me alone!" She growled as she scrambled to her feet and grabbed Michi before running down the way. She saw a green armored figure draw a sword and block the men who were following them. 

"Keep going Ami." He said glancing over his shoulder. She nodded and covered her ears as Michi screamed.

> "Web of Deception!" Ami screamed as she was caught. She had been trying to free Aelin and Mel from Talpa, only to face the Warlords on her own.

"You..." She pulled Michi behind her backing up. "Stay away from us monster!" She growled backing up more. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Liar." She spat glancing around. Telepë ran up behind him with another Warlord. Ami grabbed Michi's arm running another direction.

**Jordan! She saw the warlords and freaked. You'll have to catch her and calm her down. She saw me with them... I don't want to risk her thinking that I've turned to a Kuroi Shinsen...**

"Ami!" Michi yelped as she fell. Ami knelt next to her helping her up. Aki and Mian both ran up with Mia.

"You two okay?" Mia asked looking at them worried. 

"Amiko!" Aki ran to her side. Ami shivered. 

"I'm okay..." She said getting weakly to her feet. A man in gold armor, and one in red were both fighting off a copper dressed woman.

It was clear that the woman was winning.

_ Ryo..._ Mia watched as he fell. The gold armored figure growled as he tackled her to the ground only to get thrown into a building.

Ryo got back to his feet and placed himself between the group of girls and the one in copper.

_ They're after me... I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me... _ Amiko thought biting her lip.

"Lómë!" She yelled stepping away from the others. 

"Amiko! No!" Laurë yelled as a blood red armored figure appeared behind her. Jordan ran for her to pull her away from him. _ I'm not going to allow Yuu-chan to lose another one. _

Cye heard the yell and turned seeing Amiko looking at a man in red warlord armor. The man touched her cheek lightly.

"HOPE ARMOR UP!" Came Yuurei's yell. Amiko screamed out as her armor swirled up around her. The man stepped back shaking his hand as if he got shocked. Everyone looked over at the two of them. Amiko moaned falling to her knees.

"I should have expected that you would be nearby Telepë." He said looking over to where she stood in her white kimono holding a knife in her hand. 

"You're not going to have her." She said glad to see that Wildfire was by her side. 

"Kayura, open a portal." She said seeing the others were running up. Cye was helping Sage, while Rowen and Kento were both helping Cale. 

Kayura opened a gate and Yuurei stayed back with Dais and Sekhemet to prevent anyone from following. The girls looked hesitant, but followed Ryo and Mia.

_ She'll come to me. I was able to make contact with her before that Elf intervened. And she'll bring the traitors with her._ Lómë thought as he let them leave. "Amanda!" The copper dressed girl let her armor leave and walked up to her master.

"Yes Lord?"

"You're going do me a favor." He smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. "I want you to find out where they take her. They won't be able to keep her in the Neither Realm long. If you have to draw them out, I can have it arranged." He said with a smile.

"Yes sir." She said then turned as the others walked up. 

"Take as many as you think you'll need." 

"Aelin, Taur, you two are with me." They both nodded and followed her into a gateway that she created. 

"The rest of you find out where she lives. I have a feeling we'll need someone close to her." 

They nodded and scattered. 

"Who the hell was that?" Ryo asked as he set the purple armored figure on the mat as Kayura asked him to.

"Lómë, he makes the four warlords look like child's play." Yuurei said then looked at Dias and Sekhemet. "No offence."

"None taken." Cale said as he joined them. The others were with Mia and the others, who were trying to calm the frightened trio.

"She better be okay... If she's hurt, I swear I'll hurt you guys." Aki said then whimpered slightly falling back to where she sat nursing her wrist.

"Here... Let me see your arm." Sage said kneeling by her. The firey tempered girl looked at him, then at Mian, who nodded.

He closed his eyes and her sprained wrist started to feel better.

Laurë entered the room, everyone looking at him.

"She hasn't woken yet. Halo, they want you." Jordan said calmly. 

"You've spent too much time with them." He said then looked at Aki. "You feel better."

"Yes. Thank you." She said. He smiled and stood. She stood as well. "Let at least one of us go in with her. She's our sister... If she wakes up here and no one's with her, she might panic." Aki said calmly.

**AKI! No, they don't know we're mages... If you try anything in there it might screw up with what they're trying to do.** She shot a glance over to Michi, who was looking at her. 

"Mages?" Cye asked catching part of the conversation the two had. They both looked at her.

"Here goes our secret." Mian said with a sigh.

"Considering you know ours... I think it's only fair." Rowen said looking at them.

"Well, yours was by accident... And who said you could hear our conversation?" Aki asked looking at Cye. 

Amiko moaned starting to wake. She remembered the attack and sat up, then instantly wished she hadn't. She fell back down holding her head.

"I'm sorry about doing that... But I couldn't let him take the rune from you." She glanced over seeing the girl in the white Kimono.

"Yuurei?" She asked weakly, making the warlords and Ryo look over at her. 

"Glad to see you're up." Dais said with a smile.

"Nan... Iie.." She scrambled back panicked. 

"Maybe you should let me and Kayura handle this." Ryo said stepping between them as he saw her eyes fill with tears. Yuurei was kneeling by Amiko trying to calm her down. 

"It's okay, Ani-chan... Shh... It's okay, they won't hurt you. I promise. They're not as bad as you remember them from the dreamings... They've changed."

"He... He threw a web at me when I was trying to get to Mel and Aelin..." She shuddered biting her lip. 

"He was trying to prevent you from getting hurt." Yuurei said calmly. Amiko shoved her away. 

"He hurt me..." She said as she called her armor up. Ryo caught the small girl as she tried to attack Dias.

"HOPE ARMOR DOWN!" Yuurei said holding out her hand. Ami shrieked in pain as she felt the armor leave. 

"Amiko!" The girls shoved Kento out of the way and followed sage into the chamber. Ami moaned falling limp in Ryo's arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Michi and Aki both yelled.

"She'll be okay." Mian said hoping she was right. She couldn't feel Amiko's mind in her net anymore.

"She's gone... You said the only way we'd lose her in our nets was..." Aki covered her mouth and felt her knees go weak. Kento caught her before she fell. 

"You killed her." Michi growled holding up her hand to cast a spell. Mian turned to stop her but was too late.

"What?" Ryo jumped back, bringing Ami with him as the girl released an energy orb at him. "All I did was prevented her from killing someone else." He gasped before Cye caught the girl's arms.

"Michi! Aki! Search. It's weak but she's there. She's just been strained." Mian said grabbing Aki's wrists to prevent her from attacking as well.

> Amiko woke feeling her hands bound behind her. She looked around and saw that she was alone in a poorly lit room. She could hear voices outside the room faintly.
> 
> "You sure that she'll be out a while longer? I don't need to hear the brat crying before I can actually convince Talpa into having Amanda try to change her." 
> 
> "You're not going to use her until we get the Ronin armors."
> 
> "You're a fool Anubis! The Elven armor can defeat the Ronin, and the brat's the key." The speaker was Lómë. She could tell by the way the charm around her neck was reacting to him. She was still in her armor, which ment they hadn't gotten Yuurei yet.
> 
> _ I have to get out of here... That spidery freak must have brought me here when I blacked out... Though why they have me seated on the floor's beyond me..._ She thought as she tried to work the rope binding her off.

Ami moaned starting to wake again. She felt three hands over hers and opened her eyes slowly.

"Aki, Michi, Mian... What happened?"

"Not a lot. Why don't you get more rest? When you get up there's some people you've got to meet. And Ami..."

"Huh?"

"Don't try to kill them this time?" Mian said pulling a blanket over her to keep her warm. They had moved her while she slept to Mia's. So far she had slept the past three days. 

"Is it time to tell her dad what's going on? I mean he's got to be worried now." 

"My spell will hold a while longer. And Cale said that he's fine. They've been keeping an eye on him for us."

"I bet that legend never expected her to be the daughter of a wizard though."

"No one expected a Japanese wizard to begin with. Besides, he doesn't know his power. And with what we've been doing, no one will know." Mian said looking at the two of them. "That's why the two of you are going to stay here with her. And please promise me you won't try to kill them." She said looking at Aki.

"Okay... We'll be good..." She said after a few moments of silence. 

"Good, I'll go to our place and pick up our gear and some clothes, then stop by and see her father and get her some clothes for when she wakes.

"Which better be soon... I'm hungry." Aki said biting her lip.

"Aki, you're always hungry. I'll get dinner too. I think Cye and Mia are getting tired of cooking for two walking stomachs."

"I am not!" Aki pouted. "I just burn up more energy than the three of you." She said as she stormed from the room to raid the fridge.

"You ready to go Mian?" The voice belonged to Rowen, who had offered to take her into town. She kissed her fingers and touched them to Amiko's brow before turning to leave.

"I'll be down in a minute." She said grabbing her purse. "At least she woke." Mian smiled weakly.

"She'll be fine." Michi said calmly.

To be continued...

[Part three][1]

Part five

   [1]: RWfic3.htm



End file.
